


Accidentally

by stargatelover



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatelover/pseuds/stargatelover
Summary: Sam is thrown back to this one week she was on vacation in Canada and accidentally bumped into her CO.





	Accidentally

“It’s strange, you know,” Daniel said while he put on his boots. SG-1 was just about to embark to a mission. “We are traveling all around the galaxy and yet I wouldn’t mind to go on a trip to… let’s say Maui.”  
“You would die of boredom,” Jack interjected. “There are no ruins of ancient people there, just palm-fringed beaches and a lot of cocktails.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes and went outside on the hallway. “I’m just saying...”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Sam asked, she had been waiting in front of the man’s locker room for five minutes.  
“Danny boy wants to travel the Earth for a change.” Jack grinned and winked at her. “He’s done saving the world for a while.”  
“I didn’t say that.” Daniel argued. “What I meant was...”  
“I know what you meant,” Jack calmed him down. “You just want to go on vacation for once. He said Maui would be nice.” He gave Sam a little smile which she gave back and blushed. To prevent anyone of noticing she fell back and pretended to tie her shoes again.  
Nobody in the SGC knew what happened when she last went on vacation. Nobody knew that she told Jack she would be in Canada, on Kaien Island where her grandfather had a little cabin she often had been to with her parents when you was younger and a very few times in the last twenty years. Nobody knew that she told Jack accidentally where exactly she would be. Nobody knew that Jack accidentally was there at the same time. Nobody knew that his hotel was unfortunately overbooked and nobody knew that they accidentally met in the super market in Prince Rupert. Fortunately Sam had a room to spare and so they spent a full week of vacation together. Fortunately both liked hiking, fortunately they were in the woods, fortunately nobody was disturbing them or saw them except when they went into the town to go to a restaurant, a bar or to buy food to cook at the cabin. Sam couldn’t remember to feel this happy as during the time she and Jack spent together. She would never forget his strong arms around her when he hugged her from behind, she would never forget their first kiss, she would never forget how safe she felt in his arms, never forget the way he looked at her when they were alone and nobody could see them. Nobody knew a bit of what happened there and that they were there together, and nobody could ever knew, nobody would.  
“Carter, are you coming?” A voice called and she looked up. Jack was waiting at the end of the hallway, a suspicious look on his face.  
“Yes, Sir.” She replied and hurried to get to her team. “Sorry, Sir.” She dared to smile at him the way she smiled so often during their time alone, she needed to let him know that these few days made her stronger, happier and more confident than ever, she needed him to know that she still thought a lot about the time and that it relieved most of the weight of the responsibility she had as a member of the SGC off her shoulders.  
He smiled back, only for a second but the look in his eyes confirmed her believes that he felt exactly the same.  
She would travel everywhere on Earth and in the whole universe as long as she knew he would be waiting in the end.


End file.
